


The Kissing Booth.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	The Kissing Booth.

Beacon Hills High School Spring Fayre was in full swing.

The school field was filled with stalls and booths, coconut shies, test your strength, cotton candy, caramel apples.  
A small carousel filled with small shrieking children played a popular tune as it turned.

Stiles was watching Lydia in the Kissing Booth, he had been standing for almost twenty minutes…watching…  
He marveled that a short time ago he would have been first in the queue, hoping for a kiss…but then Derek had walked into his life…tall, dark, handsome…hot… and everything else…everyone else…turned black and white like a negative, with only Derek a shining patch of color.

He was watching Lydia to get some ideas because, Scott, his idiot best friend had volunteered to do the next hour and then unfortunately had been taken away by his Mom to see his Gran.  
Scott had begged Stiles to step in and of course he had said yes…Best friends for ever…but now he was worried…a little uncomfortable with the whole idea…  
What if no one wanted to kiss him…or made fun of him…he hadn’t had much practise…he sighed.

He noticed that Lydia mostly turned her head so the kiss would fall on her cheek not her lips…  
he noticed that she flirted and charmed people but very few actually got a kiss…  
Could he be flirty and charming…?

Derek was wandering round the field wondering why he’d come…  
It was Stiles of course…it was always Stiles… wanting to be near him no matter what…not able to put into words…the feelings he had…the need…  
Sometimes he thought he would go insane with the desire to touch… to hold… to kiss. 

He hid behind anger…behind grumpiness…but even then Stiles had made a joke…

“Don’t be such a Sourwolf…”

Derek even liked that…a nickname seemed… friendly…intimate.

A queue at the Kissing Booth caught his eye…when he saw Stiles sitting there…girls waiting in line to kiss him…he saw red…  
turning away…he ran…into the trees…then away from the crowds he shifted.

Stiles had spent an hour in the booth…he had been kissed…lots…  
wet ones… dry ones…cold ones… hot ones…  
some girls only wanted a kiss on the cheek,  
a couple of others went further, sticking tongues far down his throat.  
He never imagined they were so many ways to kiss someone.

Despite all the kisses he felt despondent…he had felt nothing…not one twinge…not one spark of lust…  
not one feeling of affection…would he never find anyone…  
that special someone who would make his heart pound, who would fill him with joy.

The wolf allowed his human to run for a while…then, as he was always the more sensible of the pair…reined him in.

“You missed an opportunity there. You could have kissed him without anyone thinking anything odd…  
are you afraid he wouldn’t like it…that he doesn’t want you…that he doesn’t feel the same…”

Derek had to shift back to shut him up. He retrieved his clothes and headed back to the Fayre.

Stiles was pleased that was over…Scott owed him big time…

He headed out of the booth and bumped right into a tall familiar figure who was standing right outside the door…

“Oops, sorry, oh Derek, what are you do…”

Derek, his feelings too raw to ignore, grabbed him, pulled him close then smashed their lips together.

One touch was all it took as electricity surged through them…

Derek, wanting to wipe out any trace of any other kisses, consumed Stiles lips…licking, tasting, nibbling gently.  
Then when Stiles opened his mouth Derek’s tongue slipped inside…Stiles tongue came to meet it and they teased and twirled until they were breathless and panting. 

Stiles lips were on fire…his body boneless…this was what a kiss should be…if he never kissed anyone again…he would remember this for the rest of his life.

Derek couldn’t stop…now he had let his feelings out there was no going back…  
having Stiles in his arms was so good, so right…  
his heart pounded in his chest…he tightened his arms…

Stiles let out a soft moan as Derek lifted his head, no don’t stop…more lips…more kissing…

“You Ok? You good?”

Stiles nodded…”Yes…yes…what… what’s going on?”

“It made me crazy….Seeing people kissing you… I don’t want anyone else kissing you, touching you.  
I’ve been an idiot, waiting to tell you how I feel…you’re mine…you belong to me…”   
he stopped talking…had he gone too far…perhaps Stiles didn’t want….

 

Stiles flung his arms round Derek’s neck, kissing him over and over…”I belong to you…”

Yeah he would owe Scott big time for this.


End file.
